Firefur's Story
by missginni100
Summary: Firefur's a normal warrior, or is he? Was he the one behind all of those deaths? The leaders own son? I wonder...
1. Chapter 1

The light battle drums of thunder races across the skies. The rain falling heavily, causing it to build up on the earth. The swamp marsh was rising, causing the earth to be mush beneath any creature that walked over it. Though for a rather large clan of cats, it wasn't a bother. In fact they sought it as a blessing. More food came out during the rain times believing all of their predators were hidden from the weather. The cats became smart and hunted during the rain. Another plus about hunting in the rain, is that their prey cannot pick up the cat's scent, making it easier to catch them.

Goldenstar walked quietly along the marsh accompanied by her deputy Grasspelt and warriors Frostbite and Nightsong. The clan leader lead the small party across their territory to see if rumors were true about cats from Fallclan hunting in their territory. The two clans lived close and occasionally stumbled accidentally end up in the others territory. That was considered fine as long as the cats returned quickly back to their own land, but purposely hunting in another territory was not a good thing.

"If Fallclan were to be hunting in our territory," Grasspelt started, "why would they be needing to?"

Goldenstar looked over at her deputy and mewed out, "I don't know. Fallclan should have plenty of prey in their own lands."

Grasspelt nodded slightly as the group picked up some speed, rushing to the south east portion of their swamps. He opened his mouth to taste the hair, taking in the scents around though it was slightly difficult with the rain smelling up the marshes. He could barely make out the scent of his own comrades beside him. He perked his ears up slightly to hear every little sound.

"Grasspelt," Goldenstar hissed slightly, "I can pick up the faint scent of Fallclan. Over up ahead, near the river."

Her fur bristled slightly, preparing for a possible fight. The others followed in her lead as they raced over to the banks. They didn't spot a thing of life. Not a cat nor bird stirred. Frostbite and Nightsong scoured around the area, picking up light traces of Fallclan and replacing the scents with their own.

"Hmm," Goldenstar looked around, "these scents are fresh. Probably from a day or two ago," she looked over at Nightsong, "Nightsong, I want you and some other warriors to patrol this area more frequently. We don't need enemy cats in our lands."

"Yes Goldenstar," Nightsong mewed, "Frostbite and I will stay here for a little longer. Maybe you should return back to camp and check in with your kittens."

Goldenstar paused briefly before nodding in agreement, "Alright. If you see anything or hear anything let us know."

Later Goldenstar and Grasspelt returned to their camp. The leader made her way over into the Queen's den. Inside nursing mothers feed and cleaned their kittens. Goldenstar had left her kittens in the care of Mossleaf while she was away. Mossleaf already had kits of her own, but still has happy to except the leaders kittens to 'kittensit' for a while.

"Mama!"she heard the chirp from her daughter Faithkit, "Mama!" the kitten called again excitedly.

"Yes, yes little one I see you, "the leader walked up to her and nuzzled her gently, "How were you today with Mossleaf?"

"Good Mama! I just played with my brothers and Mossleaf told us stories!" the female kit mewed happily.

Mossleaf nodded, "They were good little kittens today. Not a single problem."

Her two other kittens Flamekit and Firekit waddled up to her and greeted their mother.

"Did you guys find anything mom?" Firekit asked as he sat beside his sister.

"We picked up faint scents of Fallclan, we can't however, conclude that they are stealing food until we catch them."

"Why would they be stealing our food for?" Flamekit asked pushing aside Firekit slightly.

"We don't know yet. If they are we'll definitely find out," she looked over at Mossleaf and nodded her thanks for watching her kittens, "C'mon little ones. Lets go home now. It's getting late."

The kittens got up and followed their mother to their own den. Goldenstar, once home, laid down in her nest and the kittens laid with her for warmth and comfort.

"Hey Mom," Firekit started, "Next time you go patrolling, can I go too?"

Goldenstar churred slightly and licked his ear, "No little one. You are to young and inexperienced. Once you become a warrior you can come patrolling with us."

"But that'll be so long from now!"

"I know, but you must learn everything you can. These times are dangerous Firekit. Cats are becoming aggressive and sneaky. You must be careful."

"I know Mom. That's why I want to become the best warrior I can be!"The light battle drums of thunder races across the skies. The rain falling heavily, causing it to build up on the earth. The swamp marsh was rising, causing the earth to be mush beneath any creature that walked over it. Though for a rather large clan of cats, it wasn't a bother. In fact they sought it as a blessing. More food came out during the rain times believing all of their predators were hidden from the weather. The cats became smart and hunted during the rain. Another plus about hunting in the rain, is that their prey cannot pick up the cat's scent, making it easier to catch them.

Goldenstar walked quietly along the marsh accompanied by her deputy Grasspelt and warriors Frostbite and Nightsong. The clan leader lead the small party across their territory to see if rumors were true about cats from Fallclan hunting in their territory. The two clans lived close and occasionally stumbled accidentally end up in the others territory. That was considered fine as long as the cats returned quickly back to their own land, but purposely hunting in another territory was not a good thing.

"If Fallclan were to be hunting in our territory," Grasspelt started, "why would they be needing to?"

Goldenstar looked over at her deputy and mewed out, "I don't know. Fallclan should have plenty of prey in their own lands."

Grasspelt nodded slightly as the group picked up some speed, rushing to the south east portion of their swamps. He opened his mouth to taste the hair, taking in the scents around though it was slightly difficult with the rain smelling up the marshes. He could barely make out the scent of his own comrades beside him. He perked his ears up slightly to hear every little sound.

"Grasspelt," Goldenstar hissed slightly, "I can pick up the faint scent of Fallclan. Over up ahead, near the river."

Her fur bristled slightly, preparing for a possible fight. The others followed in her lead as they raced over to the banks. They didn't spot a thing of life. Not a cat nor bird stirred. Frostbite and Nightsong scoured around the area, picking up light traces of Fallclan and replacing the scents with their own.

"Hmm," Goldenstar looked around, "these scents are fresh. Probably from a day or two ago," she looked over at Nightsong, "Nightsong, I want you and some other warriors to patrol this area more frequently. We don't need enemy cats in our lands."

"Yes Goldenstar," Nightsong mewed, "Frostbite and I will stay here for a little longer. Maybe you should return back to camp and check in with your kittens."

Goldenstar paused briefly before nodding in agreement, "Alright. If you see anything or hear anything let us know."

Later Goldenstar and Grasspelt returned to their camp. The leader made her way over into the Queen's den. Inside nursing mothers feed and cleaned their kittens. Goldenstar had left her kittens in the care of Mossleaf while she was away. Mossleaf already had kits of her own, but still has happy to except the leaders kittens to 'kittensit' for a while.

"Mama!"she heard the chirp from her daughter Faithkit, "Mama!" the kitten called again excitedly.

"Yes, yes little one I see you, "the leader walked up to her and nuzzled her gently, "How were you today with Mossleaf?"

"Good Mama! I just played with my brothers and Mossleaf told us stories!" the female kit mewed happily.

Mossleaf nodded, "They were good little kittens today. Not a single problem."

Her two other kittens Flamekit and Firekit waddled up to her and greeted their mother.

"Did you guys find anything mom?" Firekit asked as he sat beside his sister.

"We picked up faint scents of Fallclan, we can't however, conclude that they are stealing food until we catch them."

"Why would they be stealing our food for?" Flamekit asked pushing aside Firekit slightly.

"We don't know yet. If they are we'll definitely find out," she looked over at Mossleaf and nodded her thanks for watching her kittens, "C'mon little ones. Lets go home now. It's getting late."

The kittens got up and followed their mother to their own den. Goldenstar, once home, laid down in her nest and the kittens laid with her for warmth and comfort.

"Hey Mom," Firekit started, "Next time you go patrolling, can I go too?"

Goldenstar churred slightly and licked his ear, "No little one. You are to young and inexperienced. Once you become a warrior you can come patrolling with us."

"But that'll be so long from now!"

"I know, but you must learn everything you can. These times are dangerous Firekit. Cats are becoming aggressive and sneaky. You must be careful."

"I know Mom. That's why I want to become the best warrior I can be!"


	2. Update

Hi! I'm soooo sorry that the next chapter is taking so long! :'c

My friend who is doing the first few chapters for me ((On deviantart))  
Is realllyyy busy with school D: And I get block off deviantart on the week days

So I will attempt to write a chapter for this ;u;

Thank you for your patience

~ Love Meowser 


End file.
